


Shifting || Yeonbin

by boos_pledis



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boyfriends, Cute Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, First Time Shifting, Forehead Touching, Love, M/M, Mates, No Smut, Pats, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Some Plot, Traditional Werewolf Society, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, not really - Freeform, outcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Yeonjun's nervous for his first shift, but he knows he can do anything with Soobin by his side.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Shifting || Yeonbin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Only rated mature bc there's a little bit of mature language in here. It's short and literally going nowhere but they cute so... ;)  
> All comments and kudos appreciated <3  
> Follow me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heart_xiu)

Yeonjun is an outcast for two reasons. One: his mate, Soobin, is an alpha and he, too, is an alpha. Two: He presented as an alpha two years ago and hasn't shifted to his second goddess given form, which is extremely rare, but does happen every once in a while. 

Soobin presented around the same time as him, but, unlike Yeonjun, he shifted almost immediately after. Yeonjun had to help his boyfriend through it, the shift looking incredibly painful as Soobin screamed and clutched his hand as best he could throughout it. 

Now Yeonjun feels the urge to change, feels the ache in his bones, feels the need for them to snap and reconnect. It's scary, he's scared for it. He hates the mean words he gets from others for being a late bloomer, but he would rather live with that instead of going through his first shift. 

Of course he's heard that after the first shift, it's less painful and eventually becomes something second nature and quickly painless. But the first one is always going to be the most agonizingly painful thing he'll ever feel in his life. 

"Jun," Soobin calls to him and Yeonjun breaks out of his thoughts while moving his gaze from the fire to his mate, "if you keep thinking about it, you're only going to get more stressed about it and that's not going to help you when it actually happens." 

Yeonjun lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and nods as he moves his gaze back to the crackling fire. "Yeah, you're right." 

Soobin crawls from one side of their self-made hut to the other where Yeonjun is sitting. "Let's not think about that. Let's think about how we met." 

That makes Yeonjun crack a smile and look back at Soobin. "You mean the day when we both presented?" 

Soobin gives him his famous dimpled smile. "Precisely." 

The day you present is also the day you start searching for your mate. It's pack rules, but it's been that way for a long time. It's like a switch inside your brain flips and you're immediately in a state of knowing who your mate is. Most of the time, people find their mates within the pack, however, there have been the rare cases where some of the wolves mates are outside of the pack and if it's like that, then the wolves leave in search of their mate. 

Soobin and Yeonjun are a rare case, but not like that. It's not even the fact that they're both boys, it's the fact that their second gender is the same, which is highly uncommon. Two Alphas has been heard of, at least in the history books, but in their pack, no one has ever had a mate of the same second gender. No Omega with Omega, no Beta with Beta, no Alpha with Alpha, until Yeonjun and Soobin that is. 

The two do get some backlash for it, but thankfully most of the pack recognize that it's not something they choose. Those same people give them looks sometimes, but most of the time mind their own business. If the moon goddess made it so two Alphas are together, then so be it, they say. 

"The moment you presented, you ran to me." Soobin recalls to Yeonjun. "You ran to me and you smiled so widely. I think you were so excited that you presented as an Alpha, that you couldn't even process the fact that you were my mate."

"Then you presented." Yeonjun says, squeezing his arms tighter around his legs. "You presented and you looked at me, and said two words, two words I won't ever forget." 

Soobin chuckles. "I sounded like a possessive wolf." 

Yeonjun's smile tugs wider. "You are possessive, Soobin, but it's only by nature. And plus, I like it." 

"I said, 'Mate, mine.'" Soobin nods and shrugs. "I mean, I wasn't wrong." 

Yeonjun looks up at the roof of their hut. "I don't think what you _said_ compares to what I _did_." 

Soobin laughs and puts his dimples on display. "I can't believe that you kissed me right after I interrupted you." 

Yeonjun shrugs. "It was only right." Yeonjun turns his head so he's facing Soobin. 

Soobin scoots closer and rests his forehead on Yeonjun's. "Eh, I don't know. Did you see the disgust on your grandma's face?" Soobin snorts attractively. 

Yeonjun shakes his head. "True, but I think it was right in the moment before she saw us together." 

"But we didn't care about her, how could I when my bubs was so freaking pretty?" Soobin scrunches his nose affectionately.

Instead of blushing like an Omega would, Yeonjun smirks, his Alpha confidence radiating off of him. "You mean when you were so freaking hot? If I didn't smell my grandmother, I might've taken you right then and there on the ground." 

Soobin growls and smirks in amusement. "You take me? I think you mean the other way around, you're like an Omega when I get you under me, begging for it like a whore." 

Yeonjun scoffs and challenges his dominance. "Oh, baby, why do you keep confusing me with you? You're the little cockslut, especially when you're horny." 

"Bubs, you're too cute. Thinking you're more dominant than me." Soobin says, using a finger to swipe under his chin gently. 

"I am not cute," Yeonjun glares adorably, his lips falling into a natural pout, "in fact, I'm way more of an Al-"

The snap of a bone cuts Yeonjun off and suddenly a white hot pain is shooting up his arm, and that's only the start of it, more bones starting to crack and shift into different places. 

Yeonjun cries out as he flips onto his back, breaking his back bone in the process. He catches a glimpse of Soobin's face, watches as it morphs into instant recognition, and then into a tense face. If Yeonjun could think, he'd try to figure out what Soobin's doing, but the pain in his everything is a bit distracting at the moment. 

He's writhing on his back, twisting and turning in all kinds of directions, little screams and pained gasps and agonizing wails leaving his lips. The pain is searing hot, feels the clean edges of the snapped bones poking at his skin as they shift in a different place from before. 

"It's okay, bubs, you'll be okay." Soobin tries to reassure him, coax him through the pain with his sweet words and what Yeonjun figures out is his pheromones in the air. 

It's barely working, the pain is still intense and Yeonjun feels as if he'll black out any minute now. Tears prickles at the corners of his eyes and start falling in rapid succession in response to the pain. At this point, Yeonjun can barely hear his mate and at this point, not even the fear or panic can distract him from the pain. 

Yeonjun's legs spasm and another horrifying cry leaves his lips. The little bones in his toes, his knees and his hip bone break apart and shift and shift and shift, other bones also cracking apart simultaneously, even the connective tissue stretches until it becomes taught then snaps dutifully.

They all rearrange and the next to go is Yeonjun's neck, making him choke on his next scream, almost gurgling. 

But the real pain doesn't start till it gets to his face, fracturing his jaw and nose and the rest of his skull. Then it's all black. He can't feel anything anymore. 

A soft stroking to Yeonjun's back is what wakes him up from what seemed to be a nap? Well, that's what he thinks until he tries to lift his head and feels soreness work it's way through his head. That's when he remembers, he's not in human form. 

It makes sense, he's warmer than usual and instead of hands he's got big paws, and instead of laying on his back like he usually does, he's on his side with his body splayed out. 

Soobin's voice comes in and Yeonjun whines for his mate. His bones and joints feel like a rusty door jamb, needing lubricant to make the sore squeak leave his aching body. 

"You're already done, bubs, just fine. Look at you, you're so beautiful." Soobin praises into his big wolf ear while stroking a hand through Yeonjun's gorgeous cooper brown fur. 

"Oh, my love, you're so big." Soobin comments and Yeonjun whines again, wants to reach for his mate and pull him close but physically incapable of doing so. "Stand up for me, Jun, you can do it." Another pitiful whine comes from Yeonjun, but soon Soobin's hands are underneath him and pushing until Yeonjun's forced to sit up. "There we go. You'll get used to it, we just gotta move you, babe." 

Yeonjun doesn't want to move, but he does it for his mate, gets up. He whines again and he reminds himself of a pathetic little pup, which he knows he's not. So he grits his large teeth and forces his legs to move him over to Soobin.

"What a good boy." Soobin praises. He takes Yeonjun's giant wolf head and puts their heads together, much like he did when he was in human form. "My beautiful Alpha." 

Yeonjun purrs his agreement and rubs his soft, furry head against Soobin's. 

"You did it, bubs. Just like I knew you could." Soobin says, his hand scratching beneath Yeonjun's chin. 

And his mate is right, he did change, but Yeonjun knows for a fact that it would've been two times harder if he didn't have Soobin there. So he relishes in the soft touches and pats from his mate and forgets all about the pain that got him here in the first place. 

There's no place he'd rather be than with his Soobin. 


End file.
